Falling for the Unexpected
by Performer101
Summary: Annie thinks she maybe falling for Simon. Can she and Simon be truly together or will the agency tear them apart? I do not own any characters from "Covert Affairs".
1. Love?

Chapter One

Love?

I watched him walk away…why didn't I go after him?

My heart fluttered.

I walked away, to catch my flight back to the States.

After a quick talk to Lena, she made me start wondering about myself. Do I love Simon? He clearly loves me..he wouldn't have killed a guy, if he didn't… Right?

I parked my small red VW in the driveway, and went into the house to complete the little time of vacation I had left. I sat down in front of the TV, and began watching it.

Just then, my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Annie!" Danielle cried, over the phone. "Hey, Danielle, how's California?" I asked. I could her laugh…I missed her laugh so much. "It's great, the kids love it here." She replied.

"And you and Michael?" I asked.

The phone went silent there.

"Danielle, are you alright?" I asked.

"I don't know what's happening, Annie, we came all across the country to stay together as a family. To work out our relationship, but something doesn't feel right." She cried.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Michael's come home late, and he says he's been at work all the time, but for some reason…I can't believe him." She whispered. "I want to…but something deep inside of me says I can't."

"Danielle, I don't know what to say…" I whispered.

"You don't have to say anything…I just…" She grew silent.

"Danielle, I miss you." I said.

"I miss you, too." She cried.

Just then, there was a knock at my door and I sighed.

"I have to go, call me whenever you need someone to talk to." I said. "I'll be all ears…assuming that I will have time to."

"Alright, thanks, Annie." She said, as I headed for the door.

I opened the door.

"Kelly?" I asked.

"Annie, it's been a long time." She whispered.


	2. Longtime Enemy

Chapter Two

Longtime Enemy

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mark has some business here, and I thought I'd drop by and see how you are doing." She said, looking around inside. "Mind if I come in?" She asked. I smiled, and nodded, as I opened the door wider.

"So how is Danielle?" She asked.

"She's doing fine, moved to California though." I replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Her husband has work out there." I explained. "Ah, I see, and they left you their house?" She asked.

"Yes, they did." I replied. "Love what you did to the place." Kelly replied.

"Is there something else, Kelly?" I asked.

She looked at me. I gulped. My high school rival. Well, back in San Diego she was.

"I want you to do me a favor." She said.

"What's the favor?" I asked. She smiled, and walked over to me. "I know who you are…and what you work for." She said, in a serious tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

She smiled, and tapped her fingers on the end of the chair. "I think, we both know what I'm talking about." She said. "You need to sneak someone over the border…technically in Florida" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have three days to decide, until then…" she said, walking away. I watched the floor as she left. I then, quickly dug in my purse, and dialed Joan's phone number.

"Hello," she answered on the first ring.

"I need to talk to you, it's urgent." I replied.

"Meet at the park?" she asked.

"No, there's going to be a lot of people…I need some place private and secluded. " I said.

"My house, then?" She asked.

"That's alright." I said.

"Two o'clock, then." She said.

"See you then," I replied. Just then, my phone beeped. I hung up with Joan, before I looked down at it. Simon. My heart skipped a beat, before I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, I was trying to reach you after I got off the plane," He said.

"I'm sorry, I was very tired when I got off the plane, I came home and fell right asleep." I admitted.

I heard him chuckle. "I miss you," He whispered.

"I miss you, too." I replied.

"I've got to go, I'll see you soon." He whispered.

"Bye." I replied.

I looked at the clock, one thirty. I walked out the door, thinking that I could clear my mind outside.


	3. Without You

Chapter Three

Without You

I sat on the couch, waiting for Joan to return.

She came in, with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Thanks for meeting me." I said.

"Don't mention it, you sounded worried." Joan replied.

"I am." I said. "My high school enemy met me today."

"High school enemy?" She asked. Her blonde hair was curled around her face, and her face was questioning.

"Yeah, I'm thinking she's doing something illegal." I replied. "It's got me suspicious."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She wants me to sneak someone into the country…through Florida." I whispered.

Joan sighed. "What did you say?" She asked. "Nothing. She caught me by surprise, I was shocked." I replied.

"You did good, Annie, I'll take it from here, where did she meet you?" Joan asked. "My place." I answered. "Danielle was friends with her, and she invited her over one day."

Joan nodded. Just then, Arthur walked in, talking on his cell. "Well, I'm not going to leave my job, which is a mess right now!" He argued.

He then disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, is that all?" She asked. "Oh, wait, I have three days to decide." I replied.

Joan smiled. "I got this now, Annie, you can relax." Joan replied. "Now, I would like to enjoy the rest of my day off, see you at work, Annie."

I smiled, and left the house. I walked outside, to the warm air. I felt a breeze…it was soft, but it felt good on my skin. I got into my car, and drove home.

I unlocked the door, to find things scattered on the floor. I put my keys on the table next to the door, and brought out my gun. I slowly, searched the house for any intruder, but I could fine none.

After a tiring one hour, I went into the living room, sitting down and turning on some classical, but relaxing music. I leaned back, and closed my eyes.

But, all I could think about was Simon. He had to go home, he said. But, I wanted him. I missed him. I loved him. I opened my eyes, immediately. I loved him. That was the first time, I ever admitted to myself, that I actually loved him.

Lena said, that he was falling in our trap, but I didn't want to anymore. Not if it led to trouble and deceit. I couldn't hurt him like that, he killed someone for me…and we had to talk about it sooner or later.

I sighed, and closed my eyes again. But, right now, I needed to focus on who broke into my house.


End file.
